Meteos for Kakao
Meteos for Kakao or "메테오스 for kakao" was a Meteos game released for Smartphones targeting Korean audiences even though It was supposedly obtainable worldwide on the App Store and the Play Store. The game being unknown to other countries before being pulled and the fact there is very little footage of the game is what makes this page incomplete. The game was designed by Kakikuku Studio and made by Doobic to be published by Kakao (which hosts messaging apps and games). Gameplay The game utilized a phone's touchscreen so one would grab the blocks like in most Meteos games and vertically move them to match them with 3 or more of the Meteos type to send them off your screen. One could also play with the phone's stylus to make it easier to pick up blocks considering how small they were compared to the usual size. The game lets one collect at the end of each session Silver coins (which we'll expand on later) and rare Meteos launched off during play (Soul and Time). Oddly enough the game also considered Glow and Poison as rare Meteos. The game had a competitive leader board working with scores and next to the user's name one could choose a badge of a planet to represent them (only 4 badge have been seen yet). The game had an upgrade system that would increase your planet's stats like in Meteos Online by levels, but unlike Meteos Online you wouldn't fuse planets, but buy them with in-game money with either Golden Coins or Silver Coins, depending on the planet. The game had Gacha elements inside like Meteos Mobile, having a capsule machine randomly giving items for 470 Silver Coins or 470 Gold Coins. Sliver Coins were obtainable through normal play, and Golden Coins were only seen getting bought. Silver Coins were used for upgrades of both Items and planets, and were used to buy "normal" planets. Golden Coins were used mainly for buying "special" planets, these planets were with boosted stats and altered natives. Golden Coins were expensive: let's use Forte as an example—the normal planet costs 10,000 Silver Coins and one would pay 90 Gold Coins for Forte's special variant, but to pay for the Gold Coins you'd need to give ₩11,000 for 120 of them (basically $11,80 US). Features The game had, like most Korean Puzzle games of its sort, collectable items to use in play, along with the ones that fall in the field. One of them kind of resembles a Planet Impact from Wars: they would fall like Armageddon but unlike the Planet Impact from Meteos Wars, it would fall in the player's screen since this game is only one player VS time. It doesn't fall on opponents but rather serves as bonus for your play, another bonus also present in those mobile games would be the fever mode, where blocks would rise to top constantly without annihilation occurring for one to send for a little time, the natives from the planets you had bought would also dance to what sounds like Infernal Galop by Jacques Offenbach. The complete planet list is unknown but from what we have seen these planets had returned: Returning planets: Geolyte.gif|Geolyte|link=Geolyte Boggob.gif|Boggob|link=Boggob Forte.gif|Forte|link=Forte Dawndus.gif|Dawndus|link=Dawndus These planets have been shown in-game or concepts and could have been playable in the game. There is also an unidentified alien that is either a reskin or a new planet included, with lack of resources to know what it is. Could have returned: Hotted.gif|Hotted|link=Hotted Gravitas.gif|Gravitas|link=Gravitas Luna=Luna.png|Luna=Luna|link=Luna=Luna Gigagush.gif|Gigagush|link=Gigagush Yooj.gif|Yooj|link=Yooj Starrii.gif|Starrii|link=Starrii Cavious.gif|Cavious|link=Cavious Jeljel.gif|Jeljel|link=Jeljel Unamed Alien.png|Strange alien on Meteos for Kakao's Title screen|link=https://metamo-ark.fandom.com/wiki/Meteos_for_Kakao Sticker/Emojis for Kakao It's theorized that you could send special emojis on Kakao messaging apps from this game as it was advertised in promotion pictures and was relatively common in Kakao apps to do so. Said emojis would include Korean text or a man with black hair and red glasses performing actions or simply dressed up as Meteos aliens, It might be a reference to someone important but nothing can be sure as his name is not given. Good_Job.png Sad.png Category:Games Category:Articles about things no longer available